KYA HAR PYAAR ITNAA DARD DETA HAI
by shrein
Summary: GUYS YE STORY MNE RAJVI PE LIKHI HAI VSE TO YE MERI DUSRI STORY HAI ISSME RAJAT ANGARY YOUNG MAN HAI OR PURVI SWEET OR BABBLY GIRL HAI ISS STORY SE AAPKO PTA CHLEGA KI PYAAR KEWAL DUKH HI NHI BLKI SATH SATH KHUSWHI BHI DETA HAI
1. Chapter 1

**.THIS STORY IS BASED ON RAJVI**

 **CHARACTERS**

 **RAJAT: HE IS ANGRY YOUNG MAN AND TOUGH CID COP BUT HIS HEART IS VERY SOFT .**

 **PURVI: SHE IS SWEET AND BUBBLY GIRL AND INTELLIGENT CID COP. SHE LOVES RAJAT BUT NOT TELL HIM SHE IS DAYA ABHIJEET SISTER**

 **SIDE CHARACTER IS DAYA SHREYA ABHIJEET TARIKA NIKHIL PANKAJ ACP PARDYUMAN DR. SALUNKHE ECT.**

 **STORY IS START**

 _ **CHAPTER**_

Purvi beuero me enter krte huye

 **PURVI:** gud morning rajat sir , gud morning daya sir , gud morning abhijeet sir

 **ALL** : Gud morning purvi

 **RAJAT** : purvi ye bhi koi aane ka time hai buereo kha thi itni der se

 **PURVI: SIR**

 **SHREYA:** Gud morning purvi

 **PURVI:** gud morning shreya . aaj bhot kush nazar aa rhi ho daya bhai ne tumhe i luv u bol diya kya

 **SHREYA:** nhi yaar vo din kbhi meri life me aayega hi nhi yar

 **PURVI:** aisa kyo kh rhi ho purvi

 **SHREYA:** shi to kh rhi hu yaar daya sir mjhse pyaar hi nhi krte to ye din kbhi aayega hi nhi. accha meri chod tu bta tune kya socha hai apne baare me kb btaa rhi hai rajat sir ko apni dil ki baat

 **PURVI:** blush krte huye kya kh rhi hai tu m rajat sir se vo bhi pyaar pagl ho gyi hai tu

 **SHREYA:** M ni pagl tu ho gyi hai rajat sir ke baare me dkh naam lete hi tera face shrm ke karan kse lal ho gya hai isse pyaar ni khte to kisse khte hai pyaar.

 **PURVI:** Yr aisa kch nhi h chl tu apna kaam kr jaakr

 **SHREYA:** ha ha ja rhi hu

 **ABHIJEET:** shreya or purvi ke paas jate hai or khte hai baate ho rhi hai dono ke bich

 **SHREYA :** vo sir m purvi se kh rhi thi ki

 **PURVI:** baat ko cut krte huye kch ni bhai oh sorry kch ni sir vo purvi shreya ko ghurte huye hum to bss aise hi batat krte huye

itne phn ki ring sunayi deti hai

 **ABHIJEET:** lo bhai aa gya case chlo

sare jaate hai

IN THE EVENING CASE IS SOLVED

 **DAYA:** chlo case bhi solve ho gya ab chlo ghr chlte hai sare purvi chlo m ghr ja rha hu

 **PURVI:** ji bhai . chliye

abhijeet daya purvi shreya sb ghr chle jaate hai

abhijeet daya purvi home me enter hote

 **DAYA:** yarr aaj to bhot thkkha diya case ne bhai

 **ABHIJEET:** yar sach me kyo purvi

but purvi to apne hi khyaal me gum hai

 **ABHIJEET:** PURVI

 **PURVI:** kya huya bhai chilla kyo rhe ho

 **DAYA:** purvi bhai kb se bula rhe hai tum sun hi nhi rhi ho kha gum ho kya koi tension hai kya tbhiyat to thik hai n tumari

 **ABHIJEET:** ha purvi tum thik to ho n tumari tbhiyat to thik hai n

 **PURVI:** smile krte huye unka concern dkhte huye bhai dada mjhe kch ni huya hai m thik hu

 **ABHIJEET:** kya soch rhi thi tum

 **DAYA:** ha pari kya soch rhi thi tum

 **PURVI:** kch ni bhai m jra fresh hoke aati hu phr dinner bnati hu

 **ABHIJEET:** nhi purvi tum jaake fresh ho jayo khana hum bna lenge kyo daya

 **DAYA:** aaj dinner abhijeet hi bnayega kyo bhai

 **ABHIJEET:** or tum kya kroge

 **DAYA:** m tumhare hath ka bna huya khana khayoonga. kyo purvi

 **ABHIJEET:** ha ha thik hai phr tum dono jake fresh ho jayo dinner m bna lunga

purvi and daya goes own room

 **PURVI THINKING:** jo aaj shreya kh rhi thi kya vo sach hai kya mjhe rajat sir se pyaar ho gya hai . sachi mei sara din to vo mjhe dante rhte hai kbhi bhi mjhse pyaar se baat nhi krte hai .she close her eyes and saw rajat face . she open her eyes with jerked .aise kse ho skta hai m kse unse pyaar kr skti hu uss kaduus se jo hamesha angry young man phire gumta hai nhi nhi aisa nhi ho skta hai shreya pagl ho gyi bhi bolti hai vo

after 1 hr they ate dinner and go to sleep.

nxt morning

 **IN BEREOU**

all reach bereou at time and do our work

ACP enter in the bereaou


	2. Chapter 2

**HLO FRIENDS .**

 **THNX MITHI DII FOR REVIEW OR THNX FOR UR SUGGESTION**

 **SO FRNDS YOUR NEW CHAPPY IS HERE**

ACP SIR ENTER IN BEREOU WITH ANGER

 **ALL ARE WISHED HIM**

 **ACP:** abhijeet daya come in my cabin fast

(he moves his cabin and duo follows him)

 **ABHIJEET:** kya huya sir aap bhot hi preshaan lg rhe ho aap to dcp sir ke sath meeting me gye thei n kya huya vha

 **ACP:** bs puchoo n abhijeet dcp to chd gya mere upar khta mne hi tum sb logo ko chut de rkhi hai tum family ki trh rhte ho tbhi case jldii solve nhi kr paate ho (daya interpurated)

 **DAYA:** but sir hum to bhar as a officer treat krte hai

 **ACP:** ha daya mne bhi yhi kha tha uss dcp ko but vo meri baat hi nhi sunta hai .acha abhijeet daya aaj raat meen baar me ek drug deal hone wali hai hume unhe kisi bhi halat me pkadna hai kisi bhi halat me smjhe

 **DUO:** yes sir

 **ACP:** or ha vha tum sab couple bn ke jayoge kh do sbko

 **ABHIJEET:** sir kya m tarika g ke sath ja skta hu

 **ACP:** ha ha abhijeet tum tarika ko le jana apne sath. m salukhe se baat kr lunga

 **ABHIJEET:** thanking u sir

 **(DAYA SMILE)**

 **OUTSIDE FROM ACP CABIN**

 **RAJAT:** aaj to sir kaafi gusse mei hai

 **SACHIN:** ha sir lg rha hai dcp sir ke sath jhagda huya hai .

 **RAJAT:** lgta to aisa hi hai. jbhi acp sir dcp sir ke sath jaate hai to aisa hi hota hai

( **PURVI staring rajat non stopping )**

 **PURVI THINKING:** aaj rajat sir kitne acche lg rhe hai yaar ye blue un pr color kitna accha lg rha hai purvi kya soch rhi hai .vo rajat sir hai angry young man kha tu unke sath khawb sja rhi hai kch nhi hone wala rajat sir or pyaar impossible . **(come out fropm thinking).** go to rajaty desk and say rajat sir m cafeteriya jayo

 **RAJAT:** purvi abhi to lunch time bhi nhi huya .

 **PURVI:** sir seeir me dard ho rha hai coffe peeni hai

 **RAJAT:** ok jayo

 **PURVI:** thnku sir aapke liye bhi laani hai kya ?

 **RAJAT:** le aana

purvi ja rhi hoti hai rajat usse awaj lgatta hai

 **RAJAT:** purvi

 **PURVI:** ji sir

 **RAJAT:** purvi meri black coffee without sugar lana

 **PURVI:** pta hai sir

 **RAJAT:** tumhe kse pta

 **PURVI MURMERED :** aap jse khud ho chije bhi to vse hi psnd hogi

 **RAJAT:** purvi kya kh rhi ho

 **PURVI:** kch nhi sir m kh rhi thi ki mjhe bhi black coffee psnd hai m bhi without sugar hi peeti hu(SHE THINKING YUCK BLACK COFFEE VO BHI WITHOUT SUGAR . SAUGAR SE HI TO TASTE AATA HAI . YAAR PURVI TU BHI N PAGL HO GYI HAI . VSE KYA JARURAT THI USS KHADUS KO JUTH BOLNE KI)and she moves to canteen.

 **PURVI ENTER BEREOU WITH COFFEE**

 **PURVI:** rajat sir

 **RAJAT:** ha purvi

 **PURVI:** sir ye lo aapki black coffee without sugar . peeke btayiye ksi hai

 **RAJAT:** purvi kya coffee tumne bnayi hai

 **PURVI:** nhi

 **RAJAT:** phr ! tum to aise pooch rhi ho jse coffee tumne bnayi ho

 **PURVI:** nhi sir vo aise hi

 **RAJAT:** phr jayo or apna kaam kro jaake

 **PURVI:** okkkk

(she murmmered khdush khike ek to coffee leke aayi thnks khne ki bjaye bhga diya aisa bhi koi krta hai. **)** and she goes her desk

 **SHREYA:** kya huya purvi itne gusse me kyo ho . kissi ne kch kha kya?

 **PURVI:** kch nhi shreya vo rajat sir

 **SHREYA :** ohhhhhh rajat sir

 **PURVI:** shreya

 **SHREYA:** accha chod ye bta kya kiya tere rajat sir ne

 **PURVI:** bss puch mt yaar ek to mne sir ko coffee laake dii vo bhi jse unhe psand hai thnks khne ki bjaye mjhe bgha diya vha se

 **SHREYA:** bda dyaan rkha ja rha hai rajat sir ki psnd ka

 **PURVI BLUSH:** aisa kch nhi hai unhone hi btaya tha or vse mjhe pta bhi tha

 **SHREYA:** ohhhh. kse

 **PURVI:** khdus hai to chije bhi to unko vse hi psnd aa yegi

 **SHREYA:** accha ye chod ye bta kb bta rhi hai h

 **PURVI:** konsi baat ksi baat or kisko

 **SHREYA :** purvi jyada matt ban tjhe sab maloom hai ki m kis baare me baat kr rhi hu

 **(purvi turned )**

 **PURVI:** shreya aisa kch nhi hai jsa tu soch rhi hai or mne aisa kbhi socha bhi nhi hai aisa unke baare me or tu hai ki

 **SHREYA:** accha chl tu ek baat bta mjhe . tu hmesha unke baare me sochti hai baar baar terko sir ka khyaal aata hai ke nhi

 **PURVI:** ha

 **SHREYA:** to yhi to hai pyaar . tjhe sb kuch accha lgta hoga bereuo sbse phle aane ki lgi rhti hogi sir ko dkhne ka mann krta hoga or na dkho to bechaini or tension hone lgti hai

 **PURVI:** hmmm or pta hai aankhe bnd kroo to unka face dikhayi deta hai or khou to vo mjhe apne samne dikhayi dete hai or to or raaat ko nind bhi nhi aati hai mjhe .

 **SHREYA:** isse hi to pyaar khte hai purvi tunjhe rajat sir se pyaar ho gya hai .or haa jldi se bta diyo khi der na ho jaye purvi.

 **PURVI: shayad** tum shi kh rhi ho shreya m in love .i love him pta ni kse kb ho gya mjhe pyaar lkin ho hi gya uss akdu se pyaar .acche lgne lge hai vo mjhe

 **SHREYA:** to btayo kb bta rhi ho unhe ye baat

 **PURVI:** shreya m kse m to ye bhi nhi janti hu ki vo mjhse pyaar krte bhi hai ki nhi to mkse unhe jaake khdoo or vse bhi mana m ek cid cop hu but m ek ldki bhi hu or har ldki ki trh m, bhi ye chahti hu ki rajat sir hi mjhe purpose kre

 **SHREYA:** hmmm

 **PURVI:** accha mera to sab jaan liya ab apne baare me bhi kch bta do

 **SHREYA :** kya btayoo apne baare me sb kuch to pta hai tumhe kya chippa hai tumse tum to janti hi ho sb kuch

 **PURVI:** hmmm ye bhi hai shreya tum chinta matt kro bhai jrur bolenge tumhe apni dil ki baat

 **SHREYA:** aakhir kb purvi . kb bolenge vo apni dil ki baat jb meri shadii ho jayegi tumhe pta hai mummy ne mere liye ldke bhi dkhna start kr diye hai .(she starting crying and run outside from bereuo when she running she crashed with daya and both say sorry shreya left place )

daya come to purvi and say

 **DAYA:** purvi kya huya shreya ko vo aise ro kyo rhi hai kuch huya hai kya usse .

abhijeet joined them

 **ABHIJEET:** ha purvi kya huya shreya ko

 **PURVI:** vo bhai and she tell them

 **daya and abhi shocked**

 **daya left the breauo.**

 **IN THE EVINING AT BREAUO**

ALL ARE LEAVING FOR OWN HOUSE

ABHIJEET IS GOING ON BEACH BECOZ HE KNOW HIS BST FREND IS UPSET AND HE IS NOW BEACH SOHE DECIDE TO GO BEACH

 **IN THE BEACH**

 **ONE MAN ARE SITTING THERE ALONE ABHIJEET GO NEAR HIM AND PUT HAND ON HIS SHOULDER**

 **ABHIJEET:DAYA**

 **DAYA turned and immediatly hugged him**

 **DAYA:** boss btayo m kya krooo nhi rh skta hu uske bina or jbhi usski aankho me jbhi meri vjh se aasoo aate hai to bhot hi jyada bura lgta hAI

 **ABHIJEET:** to tu usse apne dil ki baat bta kyo nhi deta.

 **DAYA:** yaar nhi . mne jisse bhi chah hai vhi mjhse dur ho jata hai abki baar aisa nhi hoga . abki baar to bilkul bhi nhi . na hi m kch khunga or na hi kch hoga .

 **ABHIJEET:** tum kyo usse itna dukh de rhe ho or khud ko bhi.

 **DAYA:** ab usske liye yhi shi hai ki usski shaadi khi or hi ho jaye

 **ABHIJEET:** daya iss se teen teen zindagiya barbaad ho jayegi . ek baar usse khke to dkho .usse apni life me lakar to dkho .jruri nhi hai ki jo phle huya hai .ek baar meri baat maan kr usse apne dil ki baat bta do.

 **DAYA:** m sochunga iss baare me

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR FRNDS**

 **BSS MERSE OR NHI LIKHA JA RHA HAI SO JITNA BHI LIKHA HAI BS LIKH DIYA .**

 **PLS PLS REVIEW JRUR DENA**

 **YOUR FRND**

 **ASHA**


	3. Chapter 3

**HLO FRIENDS**

 **HUMNE LAST CHAPPY ME DKHA KI PURVI RAJAT KE BAARE ME SOCHTI HAI .SHREYA PURVI SE APNI FEELINGS KE BAARE ME BAAT KRTI HAI OR ABHIJEET DAYA KO SMJHATA HAI KI VO APNE DIL KI BAAT SHREYA KO BTA DE.**

 **CHLO AB DKHTE HAI KI KYA HOTA HAI KYA DAYA SHREYA KO APNI FEELING BTATA HAI YA PHR APNE DAR KI VJH SE VO USSE APNE SE DUUR RKHEGA . YE JAANE KE LIYE PDIYE YE STORY.**

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

 **daya and abhijeet left for house from beach**

 **DAYA thinking: kya kroo m mjhe to kuch bhi smjh nhi aa rha hai shreya ko apne dil ki baat btayo ya nhi agr nhi btata hu to uski shaddi khi orn ho jayegi jo m bilkul bhi nhi shn kr skta m kya kroo usske aasoo bhi bardassh nhi hote hai aaj aansoyo ko dkhte hi gussa aata hai mjhe .**

 **ABHIJEET THINKING: daya khud ko kyo tklif de rha hai abhi to sirf ussne apni shaddi ki baat ki hai jb to ye haal hai jb usski shadi khi or ho gyi to kya hoga daya pls mere bhai tu apne aap ko itni sja mt de dukh nhi hota the aise dkh kr .lkin tu hai ki baat hi nhi manta hai meri**

 **mera kya hoga agr vo kissi or se pyaar krte honge to m kse ye sab sh payongi yar. Nhi nhi chahe kuch**

 **And she sleep**

 **Nxt morning in the bereuo**

 **Purvi:gud mornig sir kse hai aap**

 **Rajat thinking : aaj purvi ko kya huya bdli bdli si lg rhi hai**

 **Then others are come except shreya**

 **Daya: abhijeet shreya nhi aayi abhi tk**

 **ABHIJEET: phn krke dkh lo ek baar or puchlo**

 **Daya: phn bhi to nhi utha rhi hai vo . abhjeet mjhe tension ho rhi hai kl bhi baat nhi ki ussne merse . abhijeet ek baar tum try krke dkho**

 **Abhijeet: ha krta huand he dial number**

 **And shreya pic the phn**

 **Shreya: hlo gud mrng sir**

 **Abhijeet: hlo shreya gud mrng kha ho tum abi tk bereou nhi pochi**

 **Shreya: sorry sir vo m btana bhul gyi m aaj thodi late ho jayongi**

 **Abhijeet: kya huya shreya tumhari tbiyat thik to hai n**

 **Shreya: ha sir m thik hu achha sir m aapse baad me baat krti hu**

 **And she cut the call**

 **Daya: kya kha ussne vo thik to h na use kuch huya to nhi hai n kyo nhi aayi vo abhi tk**

 **Abhijeet: bsa bsa daya . itne questions vo bhi ek sath. Daya shreya bilkul thik hai . use kuch kaam hai vo thiodi late aayegi**

 **Daya:okk**

 **And he moved his desk**

 **Shreya at home**

 **Shreya see daya photo : aapka phn nhi uthaYA to abhijeet sir se phn krwaya jb itni parwah hai to jo m suunna chahti hu vo bolte kyo nhi ho aap. Chhate kya ho aap mjhse ek baar khke to dkhiye aap lkin nhi aapne to kuch bolna hi nhi haai n phr thik jsa aap chahte ho vse hi hoga. Aap yhi chaahte hai m aapse dur rhu ab nhi bss shreya ab no more tears unke . ab unke bare me bilkul bhi nhi nsochna hai and she left for brearuo from house**

 **Purvi goes to rajat desk with file**

 **Purvi: rajat sir**

 **Rajat: ha purvi kya huya?**

 **Purvi:vo sir mjhe n ye file smjh me nhi aarhi hai aap meri hlp krenge file solve krne me**

 **And the both solve the file**

 **After some time**

 **Shreya is come and her eyes is swallow**

 **Daya usse dkh k raise dukhi hojata hai**

 **Shreya: gud mornig abhijeet sir gud mrng rajat sir**

 **But she doesnot wish daya**

 **And daya is so sad**

 **Daya shreya ke pass aa hi rha hota hai ki shreya moved her desk**

 **Then daya bhi**

 **Purvi come to shreya and ask**

 **purvi: kya huya shreya tum late kse hoi gyi aaj vse to time pe aati ho**

 **shreya: kuch nhi bss kuch kaam aa gya tha to issliye late ho gyi**

 **purvi :ohhh ye aankhe kyo laal hai teri royi thi vo kyo**

 **shreya: kuch nhi purvi bss aise hi**

 **purvi : sach sach bta tu royi thi n kyo**

 **SHREYA: purvi maa meri baat sunne ko tyaar hi nhi hai mne maa ko kha ki mjhe abhin shaddi nhi krni hai h but vo to meri shaadii ki raatt lgaye bhaithi hai or dusri trf daya sir jo ki kuch khte hi nhi hai. Issliye mne maa ko haa kr diya . mera chod apna bta tune kuch socha**

 **Purvi:kis bare me**

 **ShreyA: purvi tu acchi trh se jaanti hai m kiss bare me baat kr rhi hu**

 **Purvi: shreya mne socha ki m rajat sir se baat krongi lkin abhi nhi**

 **Shreya : tum rajat sir ko jldi bta dena khi der na ho jaye**

 **Purvi: mtlb**

 **Shreya: mera mtlb hai ki khi tum rajat sir ko pane se phle hi kho na do jse mere sath huya . or m ye chhati bhi nhi hu ki tumhare sath bhi vo ho jo mere sath ho rha hai**

 **Purvi: okk m rajat sir se kl hi baat krti hu**

 **Just then hi bereuo phn is ringing**

 **Nikhil pick the phn**

 **NIKHIL: hlo cid bereou. Accha hum abhi aate hai koi bhi laash ko hath nhi lgayega.**

 **Abhijeet: kya huya Nikhil**

 **Nikhil: sir vo abc me khoon huya hai**

 **Abhijeet : chlo phr sb**

 **All go crime scne except freedy and vansh**

 **At crime spot**

 **Shreya : sir body me na to kisi trh ka nisshan hai na hi isse goli lgi hai**

 **Abhijeet: okk shreya isske pass se kuch mila hai**

 **Shreya: ha jar kuch pass port or id mili hai**

 **Abhijeet: kya naam hai isska**

 **Shreya : sir isska naam raskesh hai ye rst area me rhta hai**

 **Abhijeet: daya shreya tum body ko forensic lab pochane ki tyari kro hum aas pass pta krte hai ki kissi ne ye khoon hote huye dkha hai kya**

 **Daya: thik hai boss**

 **Abhijeet purvi or pankanj moved**

 **Or vo puch teach shuru krte hai**

 **DAYA: shreya ambulance ko phn kro**

 **Shreya without answering him moved from there and call the ambulance**

 **Daya is shocked her strange behavior**

 **THIS CHAPPY IS ENDED HERE. CHLO AB AAGE DKHTE HAI KI SHREYA DAYA SIR SE KB TK BAAT NHI KRTI HAI .OR DAYA USSKE IS BEHAVIOR KA KSE PTA LGAYENGE OR USSE PHLE KYA DAYA KE UPPR ISS BEHAVIOR KA KOI EFFECT PDEGA . YE SB JAANE KE LIYE FRIENDS AAPKO NXT CHAPPY KA WAIT KRNA PDEGA .SO ISS CHAPPY KO PDIYE OR MJHE REVIEWS DIJIYE .**

 **BBBYEEE NXT CHAPPY ME MILTE HAI**

 **HAPPY LORI AND MAKRSKRANTI**

 **YOUR'S FRIEND**

 **ASHA**


	4. Chapter 4

This webpage is not available

 **.Hlo friends**

 **Sbse phle m unhe thnking u khti hu jissne mjhe reviews kiye. Friends thanking u very much for support me .mjhe pta hai meri kyi khamiyo ki baad bhi aaapne mjhe support kiya hai . aapke support ki vjh se m nxt chappy likh sktI hu.**

 **Next chapter start**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Last chappy me dkha ki shreya daya se baat nhi krti or daya usske iss behavior se shocked aage**

 **Abhijeet , purvi, Nikhil , rajat pooch teach krte hai**

 **Abhijeet: aap me se kissne sbse phle ye laash ko dkha tha**

 **Man: sir maine jra sar m inka dudh vala hu jb m inhe dudh dene aaya to inhone darwaja nhi khola or jse hi mne darwaja khola to inki laash lawn me pdi huyi thi**

 **Rajat: ghr me or koi tha uss time**

 **Man : nhi shab ghr me or koi nhi tha**

 **Purvi ask to neighbor: aapko pta hai inke sath or kon kon rhta hai**

 **Lady : sir iss ghr me ye or inke husband hi rhte hai**

 **Nikhil : aapko pa hai inke husband kha hai ;**

 **Lady: nhi sir hame to nhi pta hai actually ye itna kissi se baat nhi krte hai bss ander hi ander rhte hai hai**

 **Nikhil purvi move to rajat and abhijeet**

 **Nikhil: sir neighbours bta rhe hai ki ye kissi se jyada baat nhi krte hai**

 **Purvi : or sir inke sath inke husband rhte hai**

 **Abhijeet: rajat purvi tum n mr, singh kipuri detail nikalo**

 **Rajat and Purvi : ok sir and they are move**

 **In the car**

 **Rajat drive the car and purvi sitting in passenger seat**

 **Both between SILENCE**

 **Purvi break the silence**

 **Purvi :rajat sir aapko kya lgta hai kissne ki hogi ye hatya**

 **Rajat: abhi to kuch nhi kh skte abhi sbhi sk ke dayare me aate hai**

 **Purvi: sir aapse ek baat puchu**

 **Rajat: mere mna krne pr kya nhi puchogi kya ?**

 **Purvi: are sir agr aap mna kr doge to m nhi puchogi**

 **Rajat smile krte huye: ha bolo kya puchna hai**

 **Purvi: sir aap hamesha se aise hi ho ya**

 **Rajat: purvi agr hum apna dimag case pr lgayenge to case solve hone ke 90% chances ho jate hai**

 **Purvi : dekha jbhi mne aapse phle pucha tha . lkin nhi aap to n bss**

 **Rajat: mne socha that um case se related baat krogi lkin tum to meri personal life ke bare me puchne lgi**

 **PURVI: sir m o aise hi**

 **Rajat: purvi abhi personl life discuss krne ka time nhi hai**

 **Purvi murmered : ha ha pta ha aapke pass khud ke liye time nhi hai to kisi ko kya time doge (and she thinking)vse to mjhe phle hi pta tha ki aapki life me .lkin m kse pta lgayoo ki aapke mnn mere liye feelings hai kin hi aapkodkh kr to lganhi hai and she sared him**

 **They enterd buereuo**

 **Rajat: pankaj kuch pta chla**

 **Pankaj: nhi sir usska to phn bhi off aa rha hai**

 **Purvi:uska location track huya or last time kha tha phone ka signal**

 **Freddy: sir mrs. Singh kicall details aa gyi hai or last call mr. singh ko hi kiya gya hai**

 **Rajat: okk .pankaj jse phn on ho vse hi mjhe inform krna**

 **Rajat on his phn: anil mjhe kuch bhi krke isske bare me sham tk sari details chahiye**

 **Or pta lgayo ye hai kha iss wkt**

 **Anil: okk shahb kaam ho jayega**

 **Purvi: rajat sir lunch time ho gya hai lunch krne chle**

 **Rajat: nhi purvi mjhe bhukh nhi hai tum khalo jakr**

 **Purvi:chliye sir mjhe bdi tej ki bukh lgi hai chlo n**

 **Rajat: nhi purvi mjhe sachi me bukh nhi hai tum jao**

 **Purvi: Sir aap bhi subh se bhaga dhodi kr rhe hai . aapko bhi to bukh lgi hogi n phr chliye apni health ke bare me to sochiye agr aap shi rhenge to criminals ke piche bhag payoge or unhe pkd payoge agr aap khana nhi khayoge to ye sab kse kroge chlo n sir pls mere liye**

 **Rajat: accha chlo thik lunch krte hai**

 **Purvi is happy and they both move cafeteriya**

 **All doing lunch**

 **Pankaj: are purvi kha rh gyi thi hum kb se tumhara wait kr rhe the**

 **Purvi:vo kuch kaam aa gya tha is liye late ho gyi sorry**

 **Rajat: chlo ab jldi lunch kr lo time n waist kro**

 **Purvi murmered: aagye khuds pan phr se**

 **After noon**

 **Rajat got a call from his khbri**

 **RAJAT; pankaj abhijeet sir or daya sir ko phn kr do ki mr. singh ka pta chl gya hai vo sidhe bandari poche m or purvi bhi vhi jar he hai**

 **PANKAJ : okk sir**

 **And they moved**

 **AT CRIME SCNE**

 **All r reached**

 **Shreya daya abhijeet one team and purvi rajat is one team**

 **Abhijeet: daya tum or shreya vha se jayo m rajat or purvi yha se jaate hai or haa dhyaan se CHOKANA RHNA**

DAYA: shreya mere picche hi rhna

 **Shreya doesnot react**

 **After some time culprit caught the both girls and say**

 **Culprit:mjhe jano do varna m inhe nhi choduga**

 **Daya: agr shreya ko kuch huya n to m tujhe nhi choduga smjha tu**

 **Abhijeet: accha tum ye btayo ki tumne mrs. Singhka khoon kyo kiya**

 **Culprit: kyoki vo mjhe dokha de rhi thi . shaadi mjkhse ki or pyaar kisi or se aisa bhi hota h kya. Ussne mjhse shaadi sirf paiso ke liye hi kit hi**

 **Daya purvi ko ishara krta hai**

 **Purvi usse dkkka deti hai or vo gir jata hai but shreya ke neck pe nife se cut hojata hai**

 **Rajat purvi ko smbalata hai**

 **Daya shreya ko smbalne jata hai but she jerked him**

 **Abhijeet caught the culprit, slap him and say fassi dialogue**

 **Daya: shreya chlo doctor ke pass**

 **Shreya : nhi jana hai mjhe**

 **Daya: itna khoon bh rha hai or kh rhi ho ki tumhe doctor ke pass nhi jana hai**

 **Shreya: jb mne kha n mjhe khi nhi jana hai vse bhi aapko meri chinta krneb ki koi jrurat nhi hai**

 **Daya: its an order shreya chlo hospital**

 **Rajat: purvi are u ok**

 **Purvi : yes sir m fine**

 **Rajat see her wound and worry about her**

 **Rajat: ohh no ye kya huya purvi itni chot lgi hai or kh rhi ho ki tum thik ho .chlo doctor ke pass chlte hai**

 **Purvi shout: nhiii doctor nhi**

 **Rajat : doctor kyo nhi itni chot lgi hai**

 **Purvi : nhi sir m thik ho kuch nhi huya hai m fine chlo chlte hai**

 **Abhijeet : chlo sab breureo**

 **Rajat and purvi: YES SIR**

 **A\N STARTING ME TO AAP SB DRR HI GYE HONGE N .YE IDEA N MERI FRND KA**

 **SBSE PHLE THNKU FOR READING MY STORY OR HAA REVIEW JRUR DENA BHULNA MAT M**

 **WAITING . OKK BBBYEEE**

 **YOUR' S FRIEND**

 **ASHA**


End file.
